Together again?
by XInLuVwItHsHaNeCoLlInSX
Summary: What will happen if Claire asks Bishop for a birthday gift and receives two instead. Will Shane and Claire be together again or further apart. Rated T for further chapters. Sorry bad at summaries.
1. The Treat

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfic!!**

**I hope you enjoy it as much I will!! **

**HEHE**

**Baste at the beginning Carpe Corpus! **

**I don't own any thing to do with the Morganville books!**

**Rachel Caine owns ALL!!!**

* * *

_**(Claire's PROV)**_

"I said NO! You will not see Shane! i will not allow you near my those prisoners! Do you hear me?," Bishop shouted at the top of his voice, Claire flinched in her chair as she felt his anger fill the whole room.

"Please my lord...i miss him so much. It is my birthday tomorrow i will be eighteen . I would never ask you again if you grant me the one birthday present that will treasure for the rest of me life. I love him." Claire pleaded, tears rising to the surface.

"I do not care about your birthday, that is nothing special in my book. You know what Claire I am starting to get very annoyed with you behavior." Bishop said, "You seem to be getting much harder to control. I think that ... actually i have changed my mind. i will grant you your birthday wish and i will also treat you with my own treat."

Clair saw Michael tense in the corner of the room by the door. Claire knows what that meant but the question still escaped from her trembling lips.

"What do you mean treat?" Claire's voice shaking violently.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, I think you know should just be great full that i have been so kind. Now if you don't mind i think that you should leave, i will make sure you will never forget what happens tomorrow." An evil grin spread across his pale face.

The look on his face sent shivers down her spine.

Claire would finally see Shane again and feel him in her arms and would never let go.

Her happiness didn't last long because whatever bishop had in mind for her was going to kill or hurt her more then anything in the world.

_**(Shane's PROV)**_

Why!

He finally said the one thing that he meant with the whole of his heart just to be taken away never to see her again.

He missed her so much. Claire. It hurt him too much to think about her, but he just had to. He missed the way she kissed him. Her lips soft against his, her lips tasting like strawberries.

"Dad?" No answer. "DAD!"

"I heard you the first time!' frank Collins replied grumpily as always.

"If you heard me then why didn't you answer me? Oh doesn't matter anyway. I wanted to tell you that it is Claire's birthday tomorrow. She will be eighteen. Do you think i would be allowed to see her?." Shane managed to stutter.

"Oh really, you know you are going to see her again. I'm sure of it."

"I just miss her so much that i can't bear it any longer. Do you think they've hurt her? Omg what if she's dead! Omg, Omg, Omg" Shane screamed at his father.

"Shane calm down. Do you really htink that Bishop would go to all that trouble just to kill her?."

"I don't know. But maybe i will be able to see her tomorrow"

"Maybe, Maybe"

**NEXT DAY!**

_**(Claire's PROV)**_

Claire walked into the grand hallway of Bishops so called palace, at hte end of the hallway Michael was waiting by the door. When he saw Claire approach Michael knocked on the door and Bishop appeared.

"Happy Birthday. Now Claire i promised you your birthday wish come true, well here it is!' Bishop through open the door and there was Shane siting staring straight at the door and when his eyes rested on Claire, her heart exploded. Shane stood up and ran at her with all his speed but he was to slow. Bishop slammed the door shut and pulled Claire away.

"Claire i will let you see your lover but first i will grant you my treat." a evil laugh escaped his mouth, "I will turn you."

Claire couldn't believe what she just heard. Bishop wanted her... as a vampire.

"No! i will not become one of you! I don't want your treat!" She screamed in his face and ran at the door behind him.

Bishop was in front of her with in three steps and grabbed her arms, forcing her into the wall.

"Claire, if you don't except my gift then i will have to kill you precious lover." His voice was full of venom that Claire had never heard before. She would never become a vampire but she would never let Shane die. Bishop smiled knowing that he had won, "Lovers do make an interesting show." Bishop laughed as Claire sank to the floor and let tears flow down her face and sobbed and didn't plan on stopping.

Claire had stopped crying but a few tears still escaped from her eyes. Not wanting to wait any longer Mr Bishop lead her into his office to see Shane for the last time.

_**(Shane's PROV)**_

There she stood her eyes swollen and red, there were wet streaks down her face from crying, when her eyes locked with his they were filled with love, passion, regret, loneliness and… and… sorrow? Shane didn't want to think about that know; he was just filled to the surface with happiness. Shane couldn't stop the huge grin spread across his face, he started to run to her, just wanting to hold her in his arms and kiss her with all his might but what he saw on Claire's face stopped him in his tracks. Fresh tears were running down her face.

"Shane… I'm s…so…sorry. I'm doing it for you, so that you can live. I love you, don't ever forget that." was all that came out of her mouth. With that Claire walked into Bishops arms as his fangs came down.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**REVIEW,**

**I know it wasn't great but, **

**I hope that you will help me make it better,**

**Sorry it's short!**


	2. Reunion

**I don't own anything to do with the Morganville vampires!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

1 year later

**_Shane PROV_**

Shane was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in 1 hand and his favorite picture of Claire in the other. It had been 1 whole year since Bishop turned her into a bloodsucking leech. At first he had wanted to stake her and rip her head off, but that feeling only lasted for a matter of minutes. He loves her with the whole of her heart. The last year was the longest and the hardest year that Shane had ever lived through.

While Shane was daydreaming about the past Eve came stomping in with her black and white coloured glory.

"Oh My God, Shane get a grip! If you really love her then get of you big fat arse and look for her!" Eve screamed in his face at the top of her lungs.

"What do you think i have been trying to do for the past year!!! I went to Bishop and even hunted down Oliver trying to find her!!! Nobody knows where she is. Why want she talk to me Eve? I miss her." Shane's voice was becoming a whisper as he felt the tears rising to his eyes.

Eve worked over to him and placed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Shane, think OK, why would she come to you when all you have ever wanted to do is kill every vamp you come across. I know she loves you as much as you love her but maybe she doesn't want you to go through the struggle of trying to excepted her when you know that you probable never could." Eve's words were light and kind but what they meant was something that Shane had thought about many times before.

"Eve i love her and i don't care whether she is different, deep down she is still the Claire we both love and care about. i excepted her the day that she became 1 of them. I'm going to go and get some food for tonight. See you later."

Shane stood up and walked out the back door and slammed it shut behind him.

**

* * *

**

Shane grabbed a packet of burgers from the shelf and carried them to the counter, as he did he notices a petite girl in jeans and a black jumper. her skin was pale and her eyes were dark but her face was so familiar. Shane took a step towards her when she wiped her head around and stared into his eyes. He gasped. He hadn't seen her for a whole year and the look in her eyes broke his heart. Just when Shane was about to walk toward her Francois walked around the corner and grabbed her waste pulling her towards him. Francois noticed Shane and sent him a filthy grin and kissed Claire furiously. Shane stared in horror and when they broke apart Claire had a disgusted expression on her face. She ran out the door fold by Francois.

Forgetting about the burgers Shane ran out the door to see Claire slapping Francois and walking away with her head down. Shane ran after her and found her in a alley sucking the blood of a young man. Shane ran at her and knocked her down and dragged the man away. Claire growled at him showing her fangs.

"Shane Colin's," Claire spat through her teeth.

"Claire please listen to me," Shane whispered in a soothing tone. He held his hands in the air and showing a small smile.

"How am i supposed to listen to you when you just took my meal away from me? All i want to do right now is drain every drop of blood from your body." Claire's body started to shake and her eyes flashed red.

"Claire i know that's not what you want to do. Please, come with me. We can go back to the glass house and talk. Please?" Shane started to walk to Claire slowly.

Claire shook her head and backed away.

"Shane don't you realize that you just took my meal away before my thirst was totally satisfied. If you don't leave now then i could kiss you and ... i ... i don't want to do that. I ... I love you." Claire bowed her head and left herself sob without the tears.

"I love you too... I can help you with the thirst if you would like my too." Shane took her into his arms and positioned her lips on the base of his neck.

"Shane i can't... i could.."

"Please? if you really love me then you will find it in you to stop before anything could happen" Shane began to stroke her hair as he felt razor sharp fangs rest on his neck.

They collapsed to the ground in heap as Shane screamed and clawed at the ground as he felt he blood leave his body. Just as the darkness was about to drown him the pain in his neck stopped and was lifted from the ground and the feel of the wind on his neck.

"Nearly there." Claire's voice came from what seemed to come from far away.

* * *

**_Claire PROV_**

Shane lay limp in her arms but she could feel his heart beat on her chest. Claire was running at vampire speed toward the glass house where she would stay with Shane until he wakes up then leave. She couldn't stay with him because the pain she would cause him would destroy her when he realized what she was.

The glass house was in the distance. The lights were on and the shadow of people moving around was casted on the curtains. when Claire reached the door she kicked the door down and walked over to the couch and lay Shane down on it with his head on a pillow. She turned around and stared at a star-struck Eve and a gob-smacked Michael.

Just when Claire was about to speek a sharp pain went straight through where her heart once was. when she looked down there was a silver stake.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?!?!?**

**So sorry i took so long to update.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Review, Review!**


	3. Threat

**Hey everyone!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**!!!I don't own a thing!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Eve's PROV**

Eve screamed as she saw the blood run down Claire's chest socking her shirt. Michael ran over to her and caught her before she fell the the floor. Everybody stared behind Claire ( apart from Shane because is was unconscious) and there stood Frank Collins in all his deluded glory.

"take this a warning" he point at Claire who was breathing in ragged gasps " stay away from my son, if i find out that either of you to touch" he pointed to wardes the two vamps on the floor. "my son ever again and tell Shane that i will be watching if you are to meters of him i will not hesitate to take action. this is nothing compared to what i could do." he started laughing and started to walk past them but as he passed Claire bloody body he stomped on her heart where the stake pierced her body. Claire screamed in pain and passed put on the floor. Micheal held her close and didn't let her go. eve know that he wanted to run after him and kill him but he obviously know that Shane would want to do the honers. eve saw that Micheal was taking care of Claire so she ran over to Shane to check he was breathing properly and saw the bit makes on his neck. she didn't know what to do she just stared at it not moving. when she finally moved she glared at Claire on the floor who was now awake but her breathing still coming in ragged gasps.

"is he ok?" her voice full of pain as her chest started to heal.

Eve nodded her head to shocked to speak because of what she had seen.

"Good." she stood up and limper over to where Shane was starting to stir on the sofa.

"NO, Stay away from him!!" eve yelled in her face making her stumble back and grimace in pain. Claire glanced at Micheal confusion planted across her face.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and turned to eve. "honey whats wrong?" He walked over to her and rapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

still watching Claire with hatred in i her eyes she replied.......

"look at his neck."

Michael froze.

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry!**

**This is such a short but there will be a huge surprise in the next chapter!**

**hehe.**


End file.
